Wonderful Beginnins Part 2 Revised
by otakufan89
Summary: This is originally Wonderful beginnins part 2 but something happened and i can't upload in my old account. see inside for full story.


A/N: Something horrible has happened. I can't log on to my old sn! This is chapter 5 of my POT story: Wonderful Beginnings Part 2. I'll try and have all the other chapters nicely organized in my new account soon. Sorry for the inconvenience. ;)Hey! I'm back again! I'm happy to see i have my 20 reviews (even though most are from Ookami Mikage ;--). As promised I have my next chapter. Hope you like Chapter 5 and don't forget, 25 reviews to get Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What's up with Eiji-chan?" asked Yuki worriedly as sweat started to form on the boy's face. Rei's frown deepened as the game progressed. She shook her head and Kiyoko finally got sick of the motions.  
  
"What's the problem?!" asked Kiyoko annoyedly.  
  
"Look at the ball," was all Rei said. Kiyoko looked there but Ryoma was way ahead of her. Suddenly he turned down and rubbed his eyes. They were hurting and he was beginning to understand why. Kiyoko, who was as clueless as ever, thought that it was just Tomo and Sakuno bugging him again. Though Eiji had the best eyesight in Seigaku, Ryoma soon placed second. Kiyoko's had the best vision between the three girls but Rei was better at analyzing. With Yuki, she specialized in ball movement and rotation.  
  
"Daijobu ka, Ryoma?" asked Kiyoko worriedly. Soon Yuki understood what was going on.  
  
"How could he know?" mumbled Yuki to herself while sneaking glances at Mizuki, "How could he possibly find a weakness to Eiji-chan's amazing eyesight?" Now, to the tennis challenged, Inui was there to explain the circumstances as the first years (the Triad: Horio, Kachiro, and Mizuno (chibi-Oishi) and Tomo and Sakuno).  
  
"For people with normal eyesight you wouldn't even notice, but with people like Kikumaru and Echizen, they will experience trouble," began Inui, "Akazawa of St. Rudolph has been returning the ball using the rim of his racket giving the ball a small shaking movement as it goes to the other end of the court. Because of Kikumaru's excellent vision, he can see that ball movement which puts him at a disadvantage because the ball movement disrupts his eyesight." Now Inui went back to being in the sidelines after the explanation. Kiyoko had whirls in her eyes for two reasons. The first was because of the headache explanation Inui had given and the second was because the ball movement was starting to irritate her eyes as well.  
  
"How confusing," commented Reika who had listened in. She had been sitting on the spare bench with the three other boys and had known to keep their distance. At least they weren't as much of an outsider as Tomo and Sakuno. They had to be with the first years standing at the gate while Reika, Kosuke, Rai, and Keita had mixed in with the Seigaku regulars. "Hey! Wasn't that boy the one I was pretending to strip for. It was so funny when he thought that I was you Yuki! (See Chapter 14-20. Somewhere between there) That old switcharoo was a classic." Reika had been laughing her head off while Yuki made strangling motions at the girl. Kiyoko and Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"Now I remember why Yuki hated her," said Kiyoko, "Rai isn't even that bad."  
  
"What about that time when I flushed your bear down the toilet," piped Rai, overhearing Kiyoko's and Rei's conversation. Realization dawned on Kiyoko who glared at Rai.  
  
"I remember that!" exclaimed Kiyoko, "You are so dead Rai!" Kiyoko began chasing Rai who had been running in circles when Rei chose to intervene. The two were like two opposite ends of a magnet sometimes.  
  
"Break it up, Kiyoko," said Rei pushing back the now preppy girl, "That must have been a very long time ago."  
  
"It was not!" protested Kiyoko indignantly, "That happened a few weeks before I was leaving for Japan!" Rei sweatdropped and let Kiyoko go. All of Seigaku overheard.  
  
"Kiyoko STILL sleeps with a teddy bear," snickered Yuki.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Tomo, "What a loser." Rei and Yuki glared daggers at Tomo who looked surprised before cowering in the background. Kiyoko had joined Yuki and Rei in their glaring and had brought along her racket as she grinned a deadly smile at Tomo.  
  
"You don't have the right to tease Kiyoko," said Rei coldly, "You aren't good enough for that."  
  
"Darn right you aren't!" agreed Yuki, "That's reserved for friends only and you guys are definitely not our friends." Kiyoko was continually nodding before saying her trademark line. (Most likely don't know it yet but you'll be hearing it a lot more often).  
  
"Jo Mama," said Kiyoko in an exaggerated gangster tone. All the Seigaku members cowered in the background.  
  
"The hate from women are too strong," said Momo.  
  
"Mada Mada Dane," said Ryomo pulling his hat over his head. Just then Eiji tripped pulling everyones' attention back to the game. Yuki's heart leaped as she wondered if St. Rudolph would get another point. The score was 4 games to 2 and it would be a hard game for Seigaku to try and catch up. At just the last moment, Oishi came to the rescue and with his racket trailing the floor with a grating sound, Oishi gave an amazing return.  
  
"Wow! What was that?" asked Kiyoko her attention fully taken by the game. Rei looked at Kiyoko skeptically.  
  
"The title of Vice-Captain isn't just for show, Kiyoko," said Rei, "Even though Fuji-senpai is number 2 in Seigaku, Oishi-senpai's Moon Volley is worth feeling threatened." Yuki wasn't listening as she hugged Fuji comfortingly.  
  
"You'll always be number one in my book Fuji," said Yuki comfortingly as Fuji gave off his ever popular smile. Now the game was on and Oishi went to help Eiji up. While he was doing   
  
so, he whispered something in Eiji's ear (not in THAT way ;) ) and Eiji looked surprised before he smiled. The two went back to their positions but know changed their formation.  
  
"That looks familiar," said Rei smiling, "I can't believe they're using THAT already."  
  
"What's THAT, Rei?" asked Kiyoko curiously.  
  
"You'll see," said Rei mysteriously, "I walked in on them doing that formation. It's really something only experienced Doubles groups can do. But you and Yuki probably shouldn't try it."  
  
"Huh? Why not?" asked Kiyoko.  
  
"You're just filled with questions today aren't you?" asked Rei giving Kiyoko THE look, "Just watch and see." Oishi and Eiji stood in an I and stood at the ready position. Both smiled as they looked at Akazawa and Ichirou. They were wary of what Eiji and Oishi would do but served anyway. Immediately Oishi moved to the right and Eiji to the left. Eiji returned and Ichirou volleyed it back. Yuki stood up in surprise.  
  
"I've heard of this," said Yuki, "Australian Formation. Sugoi Eiji-chan, Oishi-senpai! You are both talented Doubles players!"  
  
"Australian Formation?" asked some people cluelessly (Don't want to say any names but two of them are tres annoying. One with long raggedy braids that'll just slide off her little air filled head if you pulled on them and the other with two HUGE blobs of hair that no one would want. Not that I'm pointing any fingers).  
  
"It's when both Doubles players are lined up in a vertical line facing the net in an I. When the opposite team hits the ball, the other side moves instantly and returns the ball a lot faster than normal. Usually it destroys the other team's rhythm," said Kiyoko.  
  
"If you already knew it then why were you asking so many questions earlier?" asked Rei with the anger mark in her face. Then she noticed something. "What the hell are those?" She was sweatdropping as she pointed at the glasses on Kiyoko's face looking vaguely like a feminized version of Inui's glasses.  
  
"You like them Rei?" asked Yuki displaying the glasses she had grabbed from Kiyoko's face and showing them to Rei, "I thought that Kiyoko would be smarter if she had these on."  
  
"Huh?" asked Kiyoko cluelessly looking from Rei to Yuki and back to Rei. She gave the two girls a long look before turning her attention back to the game muttering, "Freaks. I am friends with freaks." Now the referee called a break. The score was five games to four with Seigaku leading. The sideline team members of Seigaku were in high spirits. They could win this one. Now Kiyoko looked to Eiji who was taking a long gulp of water. Of all the members, her personality related to him the most. (AN: This isn't really important but, the character Kiyoko is based on a friend. Recently, she got a haircut that fanned out like Eiji's and also got highlights that melded well with her brown hair giving her an Eiji haircut. According to her, it was totally coincidental. You decide. Back to the game. And you didn't have to read this) She could tell that the Cat Boy was getting tired and wondered how long he would last. She hoped that none of the other Seigaku members would soon catch wind of what was wrong with Eiji.  
  
"Change court," ordered the ref. Oishi walked to the other end of the court when he turned and noticed Eiji wasn't following with him.  
  
"Eiji," said Oishi alarmed as he walked back to him.  
  
"Eiji-chan," said Yuki worriedly. Now all the Seigaku members grew worried about the boy. "He doesn't look like he's even awake." Kiyoko shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Looks like someone didn't eat a healthy breakfast this morning," said Kiyoko while everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"This coming from the girl who lives on candy," said Rei. Oishi dragged Eiji to their side of the court and assured the ref. that Eiji was all right. The game began and the Seigaku members were startled to see that Oishi was taking all the boys while Eiji still stood immobile. Rei smiled slightly. "This is the true power of the Golden Pair. The strong bond of friendship and loyalty for each other. I just wish a certain other pair could be like that too." Now Rei was looking at Yuki who was still watching the game worriedly and Kiyoko who was happily eating a hamburger Rai had been taunting her with. Rei sighed and shook her head as if there was no way Yuki and Kiyoko would be like Eiji and Oishi.  
  
Oishi fell on the court and Yuki stood up along with some of the first years. Would it really end like this with St. Rudolph taking the win so easily? Akazawa lobbed the next ball and Oishi was still on the floor. This was getting hopeless. Just then, movement appeared on Eiji's part of the court and a blur of wavy red hair before Eiji returned the ball. A point was scored and the   
  
score was 6 games to 5. The next game would decided everything.  
  
"Oi! Oi! We're not finished yet!" said Eiji giving Akazawa the victory sign. Everyone smiled in relief as it seemed like Eiji was back to his regular self. In the end, St. Rudolph won 7 games to 5 but the other team was sweating just as profusely as Eiji and Oishi. The four shook hands and everyone ran to Eiji who fell back on the floor. She shook him slightly but he wouldn't be moved from the court. There was no more strength in him.  
  
"How do we get him off the court?" asked Kiyoko aloud before suddenly getting an idea and donning a witch outfit and holding out her hands in front of the boy. Everyone watched and wondered what the girl was up to. "I shall use my wiccan (witch) powers to make Eiji-chan levitate!" Now everyone sweatdropped, as they so often did with Kiyoko, but then had jaws open wide as Eiji was being dragged across the floor and made to sit up on the bench. Kiyoko's eyes were closed in concentration so she couldn't see that Rai, Kosuke, Keita, and an unwilling Reika had dragged Eiji to his seat with rope. They held their fingers to their lips ordering the Seigaku team to keep silent. They all shrugged and then dragged Kiyoko to make room for the next game.  
  
"Singles 3! Echizen Ryoma and Fuji Yuta!" announced the ref. Tomo was screaming to the top of her lungs while Sakuno was waving her pom poms timidly. Kiyoko grinned sneakily wanting to outdo Tomo and Sakuno. She planted a kiss on an unsuspecting Ryoma before he got on the court while Tomo fumed and wanted very much to kick the girl to high heaven. Yuki pouted.  
  
"Hey Kiyoko! No lovey dovey during a tennis game," said Yuki while Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"That's exactly what you do with Fuji," muttered Rei while Kiyoko stuck her tongue out and said what Rei had muttered. Yuki blushed before grinning evilly and pointing at Yuta who was scowling behind Ryoma.  
  
"Guess who you just did that in front of," said Yuki before cackling evilly while Kiyoko was next to her bawling like a child. Rei was right in between of the crying Kiyoko and the witchish Yuki.  
  
"Next match! Begin!"  
  
A/N: What do you think? ;) For the next chapter, 25 reviews! Always remember, it's reviewers like you who make my world go round! 


End file.
